The phenolic oxidation of tyramine derivatives (1) to narwedine derivatives (2) is known with reagents such as potassium ferricyanide in a two phase system of chloroform and aqueous sodium hydrogen carbonate. The reaction typically gives a low yield and chromatographic purification is necessary; see for instance Szewczyk J., et al, J. Heterocyclic Chem. (1988) 25: 1809, Kametani T., et al, J. Chem. Soc (C) (1969) 2602, and Vlahov R., et al, Tetrahedron No. 11 (1989) 45: 3329. ##STR2##